Wolset and Kel sitting in a tree
by ClaireytheFairy
Summary: Wolset has an ingenious plan with the help of neal to make dom admit his feelings for  a bit of jealousy be used. Muahahahahaha, will update soon.Definetly KD. Chapt 4 up!Im sooooo sorry i haven't updated sooner. This is the KD ending!
1. The Idea

Kel sat at the mess watching Dom as he told jokes opposite her. Her eyes were filled with love but also with sadness from realisation that he would never love her. Wolset noticed this look with a grin and pulled her aside from everybody else.

"You want him to notice you." It was a statement not a question, Kel nodded slowly. Wolset smirked and said, "Well I happen to know that he likes you, a lot." Kel looked up at him surprised but then narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows wondering if this was a jest.

Wolset shook his head with a laugh, "No, really. He does like you heaps but he's too worried to admit it but I being as smart as I am have an ingenious plan."

An indignant voice came out of the shadows, "You couldn't think of it on your own, – you needed MY help." Wolset groaned, "Neal, you weren't meant to let Kel know you were there. She will never trust a plan which you helped think of!"

Kel frowned and called out, "Okay Neal, get out here NOW!"

Neal walked out looking sheepish, "Sorry, Wolset." "Go stand in the corner now Neal and don't talk." Wolset told him. He then turned back to Kel and said, Sorry about that. Anyway my plan," "Our plan," a voice cut in. "Whatever Neal." Wolset continued, "Our plan is to make him jealous. Find another lover." Kel tilted her head to one side with a frown, 'Who?" Wolset smirked evilly, "Oh no way!" Kel shouted and turned to Neal who wore the same grin on his face.

Kel said firmly, "Under no circumstances are you courting me." Wolset shook his head, "No, it has to be me. It will work the best. Can you imagine Dom's reaction?" Kel smiled softly thinking of it and then said, 'Okay, what do we do?"

Wolset grinned and explained the plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's kind of strange but it gets better. Please review. Oh and also ther is NO way I am a KW (kelwolset) fan.


	2. The First Step

Dom watched Wolset lead Kel away from the mess with a slight frown on his face. Whatever his corporal was thinking of it could not be good. He turned his attention back to the remaining members on his table but his thoughts remained on Kel and Wolset and where the bloody hell was Neal, he had been missing all day. With a shrug Dom forgot about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel sat down on her bed while Wolset wrote the note. "Wolset, what are you ding you dirty dog?"

Wolset turned around holding the letter in question triumphantly above his head, "It is finished, my love. It is the note that will make Dom have a heart attack."

Kel took it from him and scanned it quickly. Her mouth opened in shock, "Wolset that's actually good."

Wolset gasped in mock shock, "You sound surprised, did you ever doubt me?" Kel shrugged and replied, 'Frequently." Wolset frowned and said, "But you know you have to write one back." Kel sighed in exasperation, "Yes, I know. I'm not stupid."

Wolset said flirtatiously, "So, we've got a while to wait. Seeing as we may have to kiss in public a few times what do say about getting some practise in? It can't hurt." Kel licked her lips seductively and walked over to him.

She sat on his lap and leaned closer until her lips almost touched his. "You know, maybe that's a good idea." Wolset shivered at the feeling of her breath on his neck. She reached out with one hand and… slapped him! Hard!

"OW!" Wolset shouted. Kel stood up and said, "None of that Wolset and it serves you right." She shoved him out of her chair and proceeded to write her own letter.

When she was done Wolset read it. He looked at her surprised, "You've done this before."

She smirked wickedly before ruffling his hair and shoving him out her door. "'Till tomorrow Wolset," she said with a smile and shut the door leaving still surprised Wolset standing in the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dom was walking back to his own chambers when he saw Wolset walk out of Kel's chambers his hair tussled. Dom gulped and walked in the other direction quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!


	3. The Letter

Dom stepped out of the shower and began to get dressed. As he did he thought about what he had seen between Kel and Wolset yesterday.

It must be nothing, Dom thought. I'm probably just imagining it.

_But why do you care? _His stupid conscience asked.

I don't care, Dom thought angrily.

_Aw, you loooove her! And now you're jealous._

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am no-, Dom chain of thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He creased his brows in confusion – who could that be?

He opened the door to find a servant holding a note standing there. Seeing who answered the door the servant stepped back in surprise. He managed to stutter out, "Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry t-t-to have dist-turbed you."

Dom smiled softly and said, "No, it is fine. Is that letter for me?"

The servant took a deep breath before saying, 'Well, Mister Wolset gave me this letter and directions to drop it off to this room but I must have the wrong address."

Dom shook his head, "No, no let me see the letter.'

The servant bit his lip, "Well, I don't know," seeing Dom's raised eyebrow he hastily corrected himself. "So sorry sir, of course you may have the letter." The servant gave it to him, attempted a clumsy bow, and fled.

Dom shook his head with a smile. Servants these days, he thought. He took the letter over to his desk where he carefully opened the envelope and removed the parchment within.

He saw written in on top in Wolset's clumsy handwriting, _To my Darling Kel._

Dom's eyes widened in horror as he read the words that confirmed his suspicions from yesterday. With trembling fingers he unfolded the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Kel,_

_Why must we keep our love a secret? I love you, I love you, I love you, and you know it! I also know you love me back. The kisses we share in secret confirm that._

_Not only was that but last night, oh, last night amazing! And for that matter the night before and the one before. You are astounding my love. _

_What do we have to fear love? You have no other secret lovers. At least you better not!_

_With all the love in the world and all the love in my wicked heart,_

_From your always charming, Wolset._

Dom's heart fell to his feet, uncaring of anything else he fell onto his bed numbly.

How could this happen? He thought. How could she be with WOLSET of all people?

_You still think you don't love her? _His conscience smugly pointed out.

Dom sighed and thought resignedly, Alright – you win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all my reviewers:

anythingatall - yes, she will kiss him eventually

deathequalsoul - thanxs. i'll try to update quickly

kitty-moogles - i have to agree with you. it will take a lot of begging. maybe i'll write two alternative endings - one kd, one kw

me - he he, yes i like evil plans : )


	4. The Effects

I forgot to put a disclaimer in i think well anyway here it is

I am not Tamora Pierce, I don't own any of her characters - if i was do you really think I would be writing here.  
I would be writing another story for Kel and Dom to get together in

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom sat at his bench with his head in his hands. His headache burned, and throbbed. He pressed a hand to his temples and rubbed them.

Oh God, he thought, how could she be with Wolset?  
He grinned softly but then it faded as he realised if he put Wolset on early morning guard duty for the rest of his life someone may get suspicious.

Dom was busy imagining all the vicious ways he could kill Wolset when a knock on the door interrupted him. He groaned but made no move to get up. Hopefully if he ignored it long enough the person would go away.

They knocked again and again and they continued to knock louder and louder until they were hammering away – not helping poor Dom's headache.

The knocking stopped suddenly. Looking up just in time, Dom saw the handle begin a familiar emerald green.

He moaned in annoyance, why him? Of all people why did it have to be him?

He slumped his head back onto the desk as the door opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal had been wondering what was wrong with his cousin for a while now – he hadn't seen him in the last few days.

He grinned as he realised it was probably because of his wondrous plan. Not Wolset's, he added to himself.

All the same he was beginning to worry about Dom so that was why he decided to go check up on him in his rooms.

Reaching Dom's door he knocked politely, however there had been no response so he began to knock louder and louder.

He began thumping on the door when he realised that he was an idiot. He was a mage – why didn't he just open the door with his Gift?

Reaching forward he touched the doorknob gently and it began to glow an emerald green. Neal heard the lock click and he pushed the door open.

His jaw nearly hit the ground – he knew Dom had never been exceptionally neat but it looked like a tornado had come through the room.

He scanned the room taking in all the clothes covering the floor and the paperwork piling on the desk around something.

It took Neal a few moments to realise that it was Dom.

"Dom?" Neal's voice was soft – scared even. "Dom, are you alright?"

He heard a groan and Dom looked up. Neal gasped, he looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them suggested he had not slept in days.

His hair was a mess falling into his eyes and his lips were dry and chapped.

"Dom!" Neal exclaimed as he ran over to him.

"Neal, whadda ya want?" Dom asked tiredly slurring his words.

Neal frowned worridly and said, "I came here to make sure you were okay which you obviously are not."

"Neal I'm just tired."

"I can see that," Neal said impatiently putting a hand to his older cousin's forhead.

"And you're sick as well! I thought by now you would know how to take care of yourself – I was wrong."

His hand began to glow a light green and Dom felt coolness seep in under his skin. As much as it would have killed him to admit it Neal was right and Dom did feel a lot better now.

"Thanks, Neal," Dom grumbled before letting his head fall back to his arms on the desk.

"Dom, what is wrong? It looks like you haven't slept for days."

"I haven't," Dom mumbled, "Go away Neal, I'm fine."

Neal bit his lip but he knew better than to defy his cousin when he was in this state.

As he crossed the room and put his hand on the doorknob he said, "Try to take better acre of yourself and if you need anything you know where to find me."

Dom grunted in reply and Neal left the room closing the door softly.

He shook his head – it was Wolset's stupid plan that was causing it.

His head shot up in alarm – he had to find them before Dom got any worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't written in sooooo long.

Writer's block and school are a terrible combination.

Omay – Yeah, I just thought of it randomly

gibkat160 – I'm glad you like it

ReadingRobyn – Sorry about the wait for the new chapter

me (again!) – Kel's letter will be in the next chapter ;)

SarahE7191 – Thanx! I'll try to update soon

kitty-moogles – Sorry about the short chapters, im trying to lengthen them

ReadingRobyn – Yeah (in one ending you may find out why wolset's doing all this)

random avec no log in – if you don't like kw then just read the alternate KD ending

anythingatall – Yeah I will write the two of them

Brighteyes – Thank you, I've seen a few jealousy ones but none had this idea which

surprised me

Lioness Queen – I love evil plans too!

brezzybrez – I'll try to update soon

Phoenix Fanatic – Yeah – and you get to see them in kw ending

Tears of Winter – e did seem that way didn't he lol

Wannabe 3rd Lady Knight – I will keep going with this one definitely

SaoirseWaveglow – Thanks! I was laughing just writing it – this chapters a bit different though

bookworm1232 – I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages

cynic.in.a.fishbowl – I love those random conscience arguments as well

me – ill update sooner

NotToBeMessedWith – Glad you like

RLM – Thank you! Ill update soon

Emerald eyes – Kel's note will be in the next chapter

Shell – Thank you sooooo much for your review! It was really helpful. The KW ending will most definitely show Wolset's hidden agenda

MalfoyZutaraFreak – I felt really sorry for Dom in this chapter

Sunshine – Thanx, ill update sooner

Keren – Yay, im really happy you like it

Nimeway – Im surprised no ones done something like this before

mAsked1aSasin – There is Dom in this chapter but sorry about no evil plans

Sun Doll – I love randomness!


End file.
